Roommates
by Kate811
Summary: A Sonny/Kate story; Kate has to stay at Sonny's after the snake bite incident of last summer! Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my take on what should have happened last August after Kate got bit by the snake. I started this story a looong time ago and I just got the inspiration to finally finish it. Feedback's greatly appreciated!

**Roommates**

"You're being discharged today."

It was like music to Kate Howard's ears. If there was anything she hated more than being bored, it was being bored in a hospital. Her boss had insisted that she did not work while in the hospital, and no amount of bribing could persuade her good-for-nothing assistant, Clarice, otherwise. And there were only so many reruns of I Love Lucy a girl could take before she started getting a tad restless.

So, when Nurse Epiphany came in to tell Kate the good news of her being released from the hospital, Kate nearly jumped up and hugged the woman! She was free at last! She got up, gathered her things, and was about to make a run from the door when Epiphany suddenly stopped her.

"Freeze! Just where do you think you're going?" Epiphany demanded.

"I'm getting out of here. You said I was free to go."

"Is there anyone coming to give you a ride home?"

"Yes, my assistant, Clarice, should be waiting with the car outside right now."

"All right then. And you know that you should stick to bed rest for the rest of the week?"

"Yes, I'm aware of this already! Can I please leave now?" Kate wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"You can leave as soon as you get into this." Epiphany said as she went out into the hall and brought in a wheelchair.

"A wheelchair? You can't be serious, really, I'm fine. I promise you I can walk a few steps from the hallway to the elevator to the door outside. This is unnecessary."

"Look, I am not going to be responsible for you assuming you're in perfect shape, taking a step into the hallway, getting a dizzy spell and falling, hitting your head and receiving a concussion, therefore having to spend more time in this place. So get in." Epiphany glared at Kate, daring her to disagree.

Kate sighed and reluctantly got into the wheelchair and Epiphany proceeded to wheel her down the elevator and hallway.

The exit doors were in clear site now. Kate could barely contain her excitement at the thought of being able to go home, and change out of the ghastly tee-shirt and sweatpants Clarice had packed her. _Honestly_, Kate thought to herself, _what is the point in having an assistant if she can't even pick out attractive, comfortable clothes for me to wear?! _

Epiphany interrupted her thoughts as they made their way closer and closer to the exit. "Now, you're sure that there's someone here for you to take you home?"

"Yes, I am absolutely sure. My assista--" Kate abruptly stopped talking as the exit doors opened, and instead of Clarice standing there waiting by her car to take her home as was the original plan, Sonny was standing by his car, with a big grin on his face.

"What are you doing here? Where's Clarice?" Kate said confusedly.

"There was some sort of family emergency. She had to rush home. She said she tried to get a hold of you, but you didn't answer your phone."

Kate pulled her phone out of her purse and frowned. "Oh the battery must have died."

Sonny continued to grin at her. It wasn't a normal, happy grin; it was the grin of someone who had more news to divulge and was going to enjoy every moment of divulging it.

"Okay, Corinthos, out with it! What else do you have to tell me?"

"Well, Clarice is going to be out of town until next week, and according to her, you are supposed to be on bed rest for the rest of this week. So, being the thoughtful person that Clarice is, she asked me if I could take care of you until you no longer need bed rest. And me, being the compassionate, loving person I am, agreed to take care of you for the week. So you're living with me till the end of the week."

"Oh nonsense! I don't even need anyone to take care of me anyway! I'm perfectly fine!" At that, Kate stood up, and immediately regretted it, because suddenly everything was dizzy, and she found herself falling into Sonny's arms.

"Unless you're willing to go with this nice man now, you're coming back into the hospital with me. Make a decision now, Miss Howard. I've got to get back to work."

Well, anything was better than going back into the hospital with Epiphany.

"Fine, I'll go with Mr. Corinthos."

Epiphany smirked at Kate and Sonny, for he was still holding her from when she had the dizzy spell.

"Good. I'm glad. Take good care of her, Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny picked Kate up and placed her in the backseat of the car. "Oh, I plan on it Epiphany, believe me, I plan on it."

To be continued. ..


	2. Chapter 2

Roommates - Chapter 2

The car ride to Sonny's house was not a quiet one.

The moment Sonny stepped into the car, Kate began her debate.

"You know, this is really unne--"

"Unnecessary, yeah, I got that you think it's unnecessary the first twelve times you told me so. But you don't really have a choice. Clarice is back in the city, you can't take care of yourself yet, unless you wanna go back to the hospital with Epiphany…"

Kate shuddered at the thought. "No, no you're right. You seem to be the lesser of two evils. Fine. I'll stay with you. But I am NOT going to enjoy it!" She stuck out her chin and crossed her arms.

Sonny had to laugh at that. She was so adorable when she was being a stubborn pain-in-the-ass.

The rest of the car ride home was spent with Sonny grinning at Kate, Kate glaring daggers at Sonny, and Max, who was driving the car, quietly humming The Odd Couple theme song to himself.

When they arrived at the house, Sonny immediately rushed to the other side of the car and picked Kate up again. Surprisingly, Kate didn't say a word.

"Wow, you must be really tired if you're not gonna argue that it's 'unnecessary' for me to carry you to the couch."

Kate rolled her eyes and replied. "I'm not tired, I got plenty of sleep in the hospital. I AM pretty hungry though."

"Well it's a good thing I took the liberty of ordering your favorite food before I picked you up."

"Chicken caesar salad from the Metro Court?"

"Even better! Bacon cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake from Kelly's."

Kate stared at him for a long time. "Do you hate me?"

Sonny made a confused face. "No, I don't hate you. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering if there's a reason you want me to gain five hundred pounds and become the size of this house."

"You're not gonna become the size of this house after one meal. Look, I doubt you ate much in the hospital, unless mystery meat and questionable vegetables are your idea of appetizing. You need to get your strength back, just eat the food, please?"

Kate tried to resist. She sat there for a few minutes watching Sonny stuff his face with the delicious smelling food. Finally, hunger got the best of her and the two ate in comfortable silence.

After lunch, Sonny got Kate settled on the couch.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" Sonny questioned.

"How about you go get my portfolio at my house and I sit here and pick out purses for the winter fashion spread?"

"Gee, you know I would. But Clarice made it very clear that this week was all about you relaxing."

"But my work IS relaxing!"

"Nice try. I'm sure the winter bags can wait till next week for you to pick them out."

Kate was about to make a remark about Sonny's naïve way of referring to a purse as a bag, when Sonny started talking again.

"Are you gonna pester me to get your work for you for the rest of the week?"

"Well that all depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you go get my work now like a good little boy or if I have to keep bothering you until you go get it now." She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Okay, you know what. I'll play a card game with you. When I win, you have to promise not to ask me to get your work for you for the rest of this week."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Gosh, you are so egotistical. It just so happens that when I win, and I will win, you're gonna march your humiliated butt over to my house and get my work."

It was Sonny's turn to roll his eyes. "What should we play? Poker? Gin?"

Kate blushed. "Oh uh, well … we have a problem."

"What?"

"I only know how to play one card game."

"Okay, well chances are I know how to play it. What game?"

"Go Fish."

"Excuse me?"

"Go Fish!"

At this revelation, Sonny burst out laughing. And soon Kate joined in.

"Well I never saw the point in card playing. It's just so dull! Plus I never had the patience to learn how to play anything. But when I was little my grandfather taught me how to play Go Fish, and I still remember how to play."

"I am not betting on whether or not you're working this week on a game of Go Fish."

"Why? Scared you'll lose?" She winked at him. She knew he could never turn down a little friendly competition.

"I don't lose. Okay, we'll play. But when I win, you have to promise that you won't ask me to get your work for you for --"

"For the rest of the week. Yeah, yeah, I know. But when I win, and mark my words, I will win, you have to go get my work immediately."

"You're on." Sonny shuffled the cards and Kate cut the deck. Sonny gave five cards to each of them.

Kate looked at her cards. She didn't have a single pair. She looked at Sonny, who was putting down a pair of his cards. Damn him! He was already winning!

Sonny grinned at her. "Ladies first."

Kate took a deep breath. "Okay. Got any 2's?"

Sonny flashed his adorable dimples at her again. "Nope, go fish."

Kate rolled her eyes and picked up a card.

Now Sonny was up. "Got any 4's?"

Kate rolled her eyes (again) and handed over a 4 to Sonny.

Sonny went again. "Got any Queen's?"

Kate glared at Sonny while she handed over her Queen.

Sonny smiled. "Thank you. By the way, I seem to only have one card left. And would you look at that, you still have all five cards plus the one you picked up when you had to go fish. I do believe, Miss Falconeri, that currently, I am in the lead of this game."

"It's Miss Howard now, and just take your turn. There's still a chance I could make a comeback."

"If you says so…" Sonny paused dramatically.

"Got any 7's?"

Kate groaned. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." She handed over her 7.

Sonny threw his arms up in triumph. "Well looks like that's settled. You can't bother me about your work for the rest of the week!"

Kate glared at him. "You cheated. I don't know how, but you did. I know you did. I want a rematch!"

Sonny mock-frowned at her. "I am shocked and DEEPLY offended that you think I would behave in such a dishonest, manipulative manner! Plus no rematches, we never agreed to any rematches, and it's too late to go back and change the rules."

If looks could kill, Sonny would have been dead, at least five times, with the look that Kate was giving him.

"So what am I supposed to do for the next few days?!"

Sonny got up, patted Kate on the head, and happily started to walk out the door. "I'm sure you'll think of something, my dear."

He shut the door just as Kate's purse was about to hit him in the head.

"This is gonna be one helluva week."

Stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny Corinthos had seen some pretty shocking things in his life. Being a resident of Port Charles he'd been a witness to some of the most outlandish happenings one could ever imagine. Plus, his career as a mobster had led to some exciting moments as well.

However, when he entered the living room of his home, nothing could have prepared him for the outrageous sight in front of him.

For there, in his living room, was Kate sitting quite contently on the couch, putting makeup on Max and Milo.

"You were right, Miss Howard, I really do think the Passion Fruit lip gloss was the way to go." Milo was practically making kissy faces at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, and that mascara really opens up my eyes! It's like, opening up the windows to my soul." Max batted his newly curled eyelashes at Kate.

Sonny stood there dumbstruck for a few minutes watching as Kate proceeded to makeover the men he paid to guard his house. He half expected her to pull out sequins to make the guns look prettier!

Finally, when the initial shock wore off, Sonny spoke up.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The trio turned around, and the two men blushed, or maybe that was from the blush Kate had put on their cheeks a few minutes ago.

"Erm … well, uh … you told us to do whatever she asked us to do as long as it wasn't to get her work!" Max stammered out an explanation.

"I didn't mean let her turn you into WOMEN!" Sonny bellowed, causing Milo and Max to jump up, quickly try and wipe the makeup off their faces, and make a fast exit.

Sonny looked over at Kate, who was nonchalantly filing her nails and humming softly to herself.

"What possessed you to turn my guards into cross dressers?"

Kate looked up from her nails and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well you won't let me do any work, and then you went off to work, which by the way I'm still really ticked off about! It's not fair that I can't work and you can!" Sonny shot her a warning look. After all, she promised not to bother him about her work for the rest of the week.

Kate rolled her eyes and continued explaining. "Anyway, I was sitting here bored out of my mind. When suddenly I remembered that while I was in the hospital, CoverGirl had send me a package of some of their new stuff for me to try out. And doing peoples' makeup is just so much fun! So I convinced Max and Milo to be my guinea pigs."

Sonny stared at Kate for a long time and she merely smiled back at him and went back to filing her nails.

* * *

Sonny rolled over for the billionth time and glanced at his alarm clock. 3:06 AM. He groaned, got up and put his robe on, and made his way downstairs towards the kitchen.

As he got closer, Sonny began to hear noises coming from the kitchen. He peaked inside and saw Kate fumbling around, making what appeared to be a strawberry-banana smoothie. She had no idea that she was no longer alone in the kitchen.

A devilish grin appeared on Sonny's face, and to an onlooker, the words to How the Grinch Stole Christmas would come to mind:

Then he got an idea, an awful idea. The Grinch got a wonderful, awful idea.

Sonny crept up behind Kate ever so slowly and was just a few inches away from her when something else caught his attention. Kate was wearing a short, red silk robe that left little to his imagination. The aroma of vanilla made its way to Sonny's nostrils, and he realized the tantalizing scent was Kate's perfume.

So wrapped up in the allure of Kate's robe and perfume, Sonny forgot that he was supposed to be standing there to scare her. He didn't notice Kate turn around…

Until she let out a piercing scream loud enough to wake up the whole town.

Her screaming snapped Sonny out of his trance and he too began to scream. Startled, Kate backed up into the blender, accidentally turning it on, sending strawberry-banana smoothie into the air and all over them.

As Sonny reached over to turn the blender off, he lost his footing and slipped on the slippery mess. Kate reached out to grab him, but instead she toppled over as well, landing smack-dab on top of Sonny.

The two were quiet for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath. Suddenly, Kate reached out and smacked Sonny on the chest.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Sonny whined.

"You scared me! What the hell were you doing standing there behind me like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sonny chuckled, "Well, looks like my evil plan worked!"

Kate tried to glare at him, but Sonny's laughter was contagious and she too began to laugh.

"Oh gosh look at us! We're a mess! You've got smoothie all over you!" Kate wiped some of the smoothie off the corner of Sonny's mouth with her thumb.

That's when the laughter subsided, and the two realized that Kate was lying on top of Sonny. Their eyes met and Kate let out a nervous gulp.

"I … um … I didn't hurt you, did I?" She wasn't sure how she managed to get that sentence out, for Sonny's eyes were baring into her, leaving her with giant butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all!" Sonny tried to sound nonchalant, but with Kate on top of him, and in that robe, with that delicious perfume, he could barely see straight, let alone form words!

The two got to their feet, not sure where to go from there. They stood in the kitchen awkwardly for a few moments, when Sonny interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

"You should probably go get a shower – I wouldn't want that smoothie to get stuck all in your hair and stuff. I'll clean up down here. The mess is my fault anyway."

"Oh no, no it's fine – really! I'll help you clean up, and then we can go upstairs and take a shower!" As soon as they left her mouth, Kate realized the implication those words left, and she blushed profusely.

"Um … uh, what I meant was, I'd help you clean up, and then we'd go upstairs and each take a shower … in our own bathrooms. Separately. Privately. Alone…"

Sonny decided to let her off the hook and simply chuckled at her. "You go upstairs and shower and get in bed. You're supposed to be relaxing. I'll clean up. Then I'll go shower separately, privately, and alone." He winked at her.

Kate nodded embarrassedly. "Right. Okay. If you're sure. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she made a quick dash for the nearest exit, eager to get away from saying anything else humiliating.

Sonny shook his head and laughed to himself. He set to work cleaning up the sticky smoothie mess that was all over the kitchen.

He heard the water begin to run from the shower upstairs. The thought of Kate taking a steamy, hot shower infiltrated his mind and stopped him in his tracks.

Sonny snapped out of it and got back to cleaning.

It would be a cold, cold shower for him tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonny was just about to get settled into bed when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to reveal Kate, freshly showered and wearing comfortable-looking cotton pajamas. They were less sexy and revealing than the robe, but nevertheless she looked positively adorable.

"I…uh, my fan cord got all tangled up and I can't reach it." Kate said as she tried to avoid staring at Sonny's bare chest.

"Aw, well that's no problem. I'll just come in and fix it." And with that they made their way into the room Kate was staying in.

Sonny hopped onto the bed and immediately set to work trying to untangle the cord from around the ceiling fan, while Kate remained standing near the door.

Suddenly, Sonny stopped what he was doing and looked at Kate.

"What? What's wrong? Do I still have smoothie on my face or something?" Kate started wiping furiously at her face.

Sonny smiled at how cute she looked. "No, but you're supposed to be relaxing, and nothing about the night has been relaxing for you so far. Get into bed." He ordered.

Kate got into bed and Sonny began tucking her in.

"Oh you don't have to do that, it's unnec -- … It's very kind of you." Kate cut herself off from once again using the dreaded word _unnecessary_, as she was beginning to think Sonny was going to give her a swear jar and make her drop a quarter into it every time she uttered the word.

Sonny smiled at her cover-up of using the word, and went back to untangling the cord.

"There! All set!" He proclaimed as he pulled the cord and the fan began spinning.

He hopped down off the bed and noticed Kate yawning.

"Well, I better let you get to sleep. I better not see you downstairs till at least noon!" With that he made his way to the door.

"Sonny, wait!" Kate called to him.

He turned around.

"Do you think, maybe, you could stay with me for a little while? I can't sleep." She pouted.

"You just yawned though. And you're supposed to be relaxing." Sonny pointed out the obvious.

"Just because I yawned doesn't mean I'm going to fall asleep," she argued. "And besides, I am relaxed! I'm just bored."

Sonny couldn't refuse her anything, and so he sat down next to her.

The two were silent for a while when finally Sonny spoke up.

"We've sure argued a lot this week, haven't we?"

Kate blushed. "I suppose I'm not the most cooperative patient."

Sonny chuckled. "The understatement of the century, my dear! I don't mind though. I enjoy seeing you all fired up."

The two shared a smile and then fell back into comfortable silence.

"Do you remember our first fight?" Sonny spoke up, again.

Kate smiled. "How could I forget! You were supposed to pick me up and take me out to dinner, but you were two hours late AND you forgot to call and let me know!"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, my motorcycle broke down and by the time I WALKED, mind you, all the way across town to your place, it was close to midnight and all the lights were off in your building."

"I was laying in bed trying to fall asleep, still fuming by the way, when suddenly I heard rocks being thrown at my window. I opened up the window and climbed out onto the fire escape, and there you were standing down in the alley. And you yelled up, 'Connie! My Juliet! Let down your hair for me!"

"And you said, 'That's Rapunzel, you moron. Now leave me the hell alone!"

The two laughed at the memory, and then Kate, still laughing, continued with the reminiscing.

"And then you swiftly climbed up the fire escape, said you were sorry and that it would never happen again, took me in your arms and…"

Her laughter stopped, and she cast her eyes downward, not sure where to go from there.

Sonny cleared his throat and finished the story.

"I took you in my arms, and I kissed you."

Kate nodded, still unable to bring herself to look up at Sonny.

Suddenly, Sonny lifted Kate's chin, so that the two were making eye contact.

He moved his head closer and closer to Kate's, and as their eyes closed, their lips finally met.

It was a slow and tender kiss, full of romance and promise, and realizations that they had never really gotten over those feelings from nearly twenty years ago, and that they probably never would.

It was Sonny who pulled away.

"You really should get some sleep." He said caringly.

Kate nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. But you can't expect me to stay in here all day tomorrow! It's so boring up here by myself! I mean, could it have killed you to put a TV in the bedroom?!" She said exasperatedly.

Sonny's eyes became intense as he leaned into her and whispered, "I always thought there were much more entertaining things to do in a bedroom, rather than watch TV."

Kate leaned in closer and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Oh really?" She murmured.

"MmHmm."

"Like what?" Kate asked, her voice a few octaves lower than it normally was.

"Oh, you'll find out," after a brief pause, "As soon as you are one-hundred percent better!"

And with that, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and made his way back to his bedroom.

Kate flopped her head down on her pillow and groaned, frustrated.

"Goodnight, Kate." Sonny called from his room, "Sweet dreams."

Kate smiled to herself, for as "unnecessary" as she deemed it was to be in Sonny's care, she couldn't deny how much she enjoyed having him care for her.

"Goodnight, Sonny." She called back to him, and settled down into bed.

Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were '_Here's hoping to a speedy recovery!_'

The End!

Hope you all liked it! Feedback greatly appreciated!


End file.
